Dreams of Fate
by Man In Disguise
Summary: Rex Darkmoon, a normal teenage student living a normal lives on everyday boring-same-old-activities. But destiny has plans for him. As time slowly drift away, his peaceful days shall open the way to its end.
1. Day 1: The Beginning of Flow

**A/N: **HI! I'm new around here. Well, this is my first time doing fanfic on net. So it might not be too perfect at first, but I will improve as we progress through the story, so please bear with me

So sit back and enjoy reading

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TOUHOU OF ITS CHARACTERS. (Well, actually i wanted to, but no). THEY ARE ALL COPYRIGHT AND OWNERSHIP BELONG TO ZUN!

EXCEPT FOR **REX DARKMOON** ( OC ), WHICH HIS COPYRIGHT BELONG TO ME! ( the author)

* * *

_**Existence…**_

_**Bound by life and death**_

_**A simple yet strange cycle of being**_

_**Like a puppet on stage pull by a puppeteer**_

_**The string which were pulled, will one day shatter**_

_**Leaving the puppet motionless on the ground **_

_**No longer has a use to the world**_

_**Shall one follow their own fate destined by god?**_

_**Or do they run away from fate itself?**_

_**Run away from the face of reality**_

_**From the cruel world of agony.**_

_**Born from the flesh and blood of mortal**_

_**As The fated time approached**_

_**A fool shall embrace this destiny**_

_**And answer the fault he does commit**_

_**As shall the fourth day passed by**_

_**The direction of the wind shall change**_

**…...**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Sigh… the one sound which I despite the most… The alarm clock

That only means 1 thing… A new day

* * *

**Man in Disguise **

**Presents**

**A Touhou Project fanfic**

_**Dreams of Fate**_

**Prologue: **

**Day 1**

**The Beginning of Flow**

* * *

Monday, 2010/6/9

**? :** Rex! Are you awake?

**Rex:** Yeah! Just a minute!

That was my mother. What? You think I'm an orphan? Don't be ridiculous

**Rex:** Sigh… better clean myself up before she nags again

The same old daily life… an endless cycle set up by the world itself for living being like us

In other words, boring as usual

It always the same: wake up, get changed, school, come back, eat, homework, sleep. Next day, wake up, get changed, school, come back, eat, homework, sleep. The following day, wake up, get changed, school, come back, eat, hom- well, you get the idea.

Then again, I don't really bother about life at all. Maybe I am just sick of society?

At any rate I have to go school, like it or not. Is a complete unavoidable rule to follow

* * *

Sigh…as expected

**Teacher:** Okay, class. I will be returning your English essay today. Kindly check for any mistakes and if there's anything you do not understand. Bring it the front and ask me.

Slowly as the essay were given back to every specific person. I realize I haven't receive mine

**Teacher:** Rex Darkmoon. Please see me in the office after class

Sigh…again? What luck

So after class, I follow Ms. Elian to the office. I am sure is going be something about my essay.

**Rex:** Yes, ma'am?

**Teacher:** Alright. Rex, do you know why I've called you here?

Technically, yes

**Rex: **No. * lied *

**Teacher:** Here is yours. Read out the title for me.

I took back my paper and said it

**Rex:** "Death is a cure". What's wrong with that?

**Teacher:** Exactly. That essay reflects what type of person you are. In this case, a very pessimistic person

What? I been lectured because I'm being pessimistic?

**Teacher:** I know I did said write about your favorite topic. But then you should at least write something light and more positive.

Is just an essay! Shouldn't we get to write whatever the heck we want?

**Teacher:** Not just this. All of your previous works were also involved with negative things such as: "The Eternal Hell", "Corruption Purpose", "The end of solitude", "Death in Desire".

**Rex:** I couldn't think of anything else. But at least I still did my work!

**Teacher:** And a rather disturbing one. I lost my appetite when I saw your article: "White Blood"

**Rex:** But you have to admit it was the coolest one I did

**Teacher:** That's not the point! Listen here, Rex. I do not want to see this type of essay anymore. For once, write something positive. Otherwise, I will need to have a word with your parents about this matter. Are we clear?

**Rex:** …yes, ma'am

**Teacher:** Good

That's that

**Teacher:** So I need you to rewrite another essay. Hand it up to tomorrow

Dang it

* * *

It was PE period.

I sat down by the side of the bench because I'm too tired to join in any game. A better word would be, lazy.

**Edward:** Dude, Ms. Elian made you rewrites another essay? That's just sad

**Rex:** sigh… (I know, I sighed too much)

**Edward:** Maybe if you stop being so cynical. You won't have to suffer like this

**Rex:** Not you too.

**Edward: **Is true, right? I mean, even allot of people in our school knows you too well as being the most negative and bad luck person around here. Hell, I think you won the gloomiest award competition!

**Rex:** Is not like I want to. Besides, there is nothing I can do to make myself more happy-go-lucky, is there?

**Edward:** ah huh

**Rex:** Sometimes, I think God hates me for a reason

**Edward:** Nonsense. God loves all his children.

All the sudden, a flying basketball flew and smacks me in the face. The pain is enormous and to make things worse: the impact was great enough to push me back off the bench, making me slam flat down to the ground on my head

**Rex: **Owwwww…

**Edward:** …okay, slash that, maybe God does hate you.

* * *

As school had finally ended, so does I went straight back home alone as usual

I never really had fun going out with my friends. Or rather I do not want to hang out with them, because it would be too troublesome, for me at least. Being dull has its advantages, you get to daydream most of the time and that is what I like to do.

And it makes you feel very lethargy.

**Rex:** I'm home!

**Mom:** Welcome back. How's school?

**Rex:** So-so * lied *

**Mom:** That's good to hear. Go clean up, dinner will be ready soon.

**Rex: **alright, mom.

Sigh… yet again is almost night.

* * *

I finally had done my assignment which the teacher made me redo. I lay down on my bed and open up the usual fantasy book I had been reading for over 7 years

It is a really good book. Contain lots of information and story ranging widely from mythology to ancient civilization. Helps keep my mind out of things too.

Is funny. I always have this feeling I just want to go somewhere different. Far away from this normal lifestyle which I been enduring since the day I'm born. Places where monsters are real, sword fight, fantasy land, ancient ruin, kicking random asses. AHHH… that would be great.

Then again, maybe I'm just bored

*knock, knock*

**Rex:** Come in!

**Dad:** *open the door and enter* still not asleep, son?

**Rex:** Nope.

By the way, is already 2.00 am

**Dad:** Well *sit on the bed*. Is not good to sleep late, especially if tomorrow is a school day

**Rex: **I know, dad. But if a person couldn't sleep. You can't just force them to.

**Dad:** True. That is why we drink hot coco for cases like this!

**Rex:** Already did

**Dad:** well, maybe listening to light and slow music would help!

**Rex:** Aren't helping

**Dad: **How about counting sheep? Old gizzlyo method!

**Rex:** Lame

**Dad:** Then meditation would be good too, right?

**Rex: **Nonsense

**Dad:** Doing math equations?

**Rex: **Rubbish

**Dad:** Hmm… AH! I have 1 more solution which will surely solve your problem

**Rex:** What's that? *continue reading*

I was just half-asses hearing. But there is allot of rustling going on around my room

**Rex:** Hey, Dad? What are you doing? *look up from book*

**Dad:** HEADS UP!

In 2 second slow motion (Just estimation) a bokken went swinging straight to my face

**Rex:** HOLY S-

*SMACK*

Black out…ow

* * *

Third POV

At the outskirt of the city

As the moonlight shine, a dark figure arise in the silhouette of the night

**? :** Oh my, what an interesting new place we got here. Perhaps I should have a little tour around while I'm here, wouldn't you said?

Blink of an eye. The shadowy figure vanishes into the gaps of darkness

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So how was it? Good? Bad? Pile of garbage?

Well like I said: Is my first time doing this, so is understandable. Even the opening is really bad. ( I know, I suck )

But first, I would like to give my thanks to **SamJaz, Heraklinios, TheUnknowingKing **and all the others amazing authors of fanfiction. Because of everyone's fantastic story, I was able to gain enough courage to start writing fanfic on net which I normally don't most of the time. ( Yes, I do write fanfic but is for personal and at home only)

Regardless,

I will work hard to make this story a truely enjoyable masterpiece. ( maybe I slack off abit if possible)

And about Dreams of Fate:

There is 4 prologue in this story ( If you read the story carefully, you will get it). Meaning there won't be any Touhou character for awhile.

So you have to be patient and continue reading ( Of course if you still interested in it, that is)

Hopefully you would be here to witness the next chapter of Touhou project: Dreams of Fate

Review please. Be it comment, opinion, praise or criticize. I accept them all!

**PS: **Some information on Touhou character would be nice too since I'm still not familiar with it and I use real material. Please send them in anyway you can. ( I'm using touhou wiki as my reference. The problem is: That's too much info for me to digest! My head hurts!)

Well, until then. bye~


	2. Day 2: Calling

Tuesday, 2010/6/10

Is morning already…

…

…

…

And my head still hurt…

Dammit. What kind of father would do that to his own son! I mean, come on! It hurts so horribly it felt like chestbuster bursting out from my head!

…

O-okay, that was disturbing.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Day 2**

**Calling**

* * *

**Rex's **POV

Oh dear lord, the pain just won't go away.

**Teacher**: Now, class! Today we shall move on to a new topic. Chapter 8: Probability Distributions

Agh! Not now. My head aren't in a good condition to study a new chapter.

**Teacher**: Please turn to page 196. And Rex, stop slacking off on the first morning of the day!

Get lost, please.

**Edward**: Pssh… are you alright, bro? You look really pale when you arrived at school.

**Rex**: Headache. Bad.

**Edward**: Headache? How unusual coming from the man who almost spend doing nothing but sleeping the whole day.

**Teacher**: Seeing SOMEONE had already understood every concept I've taught so far. Let's have Mr. Coolidge do the honor to come up to the front and try the 1st question, shall we? Let's give him hand, class!

The entire class applauds except for Edward, who's obviously in trouble.

**Edward**: Ah crap… * get up from seat*

**Rex**: Ha! Revenge!

**Teacher**: Rex. You'll be solving question 2 later.

Sigh...

* * *

Time passed so swiftly with a blink of an eye, I barely notice recess is over already. If it were like this, I wish this damn head would stop hurting now.

**Rex**: Aaaaagh… the pain, the pain

**Edward**: Still having headache? You need to see school doctor or something?

**Rex**: I rather possess this pain than meet the so call "**Nabu**", who maybe actually "**Yama**" in disguise… Who knows what kind of drug that madman would give?

**Teacher**: * enter classroom* Settle down, class! Lesson is starting!

Sigh… better get to my seat and mentally complain about my headache

**Teacher**: Okay, everyone. I presume you all know this already, but starting tomorrow is a school holiday.

Every student is cheering as high as they can like immature little children. Sigh… I'm living in a world of inconceivable idiots

**Teacher**: However! That still would not neglects you from finishing the assignment I had given 1 week ago!

…

Wow, that shut them up

**Teacher**: So as for today, I'll be giving a new assignment to everyone in this class as a punishment for ignoring my sweat and blood hard work after going through detail by detail!

Well, ain't he really self-centered in a right way. Then again, it IS our false for not completing the assignment.

**Teacher**: Class leader! Hand these papers out to everyone. No exception!

Sigh… there goes my peaceful holiday in Nagano. Why does life play tricks on me?

* * *

…

…

AGGGHHHH! THE PAIN IS KILLING ME! DAMN YOU, HEADACHE! DAMN YOU TO PANADOL!

**Rex**: ugh… I can't take this. Yo, Edward. Wake me up if the teacher's coming. I'm going to dose off for awhile.

**Edward**: What? Are you crazy? Is Mr. Wesker's period! You know how terrifying that teacher is!

**Rex**: Just a few minute only. I promise

**Edward**: …fine. But is not my fault if you get caught.

**Rex**: Got cha.

Is risky though. But the headaches are as equally bad enough. I can't concentrate if I don't get rid of this pain soon.

Guess I better get a quick shut eye.

… aaaaaahh… I'm starting feel better now…

…

… I can feel my consciousness is fading away

so… sle…epy…

…zzz

* * *

…

Phew…that felt good! The pain is gone now.

I decided get up now before finds me dosing off in his class now.

…

…

What the? Where am I?

As soon as I open my eye, I found myself in a complete different place. The room was painted black and white, the space are widely spacious. Is not a classroom and it sure hell isn't from the school. There is no decoration, just plain emptiness with a cheap chair I'm currently sitting on and a mirror in front of me. I'm not talking about any mirror; I'm talking about a huge mirror that's bigger than 108-inch LCD TV, wide 93.9 inches high and 52.9 inches wide with 107.8 inches on diagonal and shines with 2.o7 million pixels.

Okay, screw that. But is still huge.

The atmosphere here feels heavy and depressing. There is something going on in this room and I do not like it

What's creepier is the mirror I'm looking at it now? There is no reflection of me!

Am I dead? Course only dead people, ghost or other demonic being do not have reflection of their own.

Nah, that can't be right…

_**?**__ : Greetings…_

**Rex**: Holy Jesus! You scare the bankai out of me!

?

Wait a minute. Who am I talking to? I don't see anyone else besides me, except for the fellow in the mirror in front of me.

…

Hold. Did I just say the fellow in the mirror?

…

…

…

…

OH MY GOD!

**?** : Welcome, mystify guest! It is a rare opportunity to meet one another… I am delighted to make your acquaintance. *Laughing wickedly*

Great, now he's talking to me. He's even speaking like Igor would from persona series now.

By describing him in the mirror. He has a long 1 eye cover silver white hair with blood red eye (Very blood red). It seems he had on formal clothes, kind of like the tuxedo which butler have. He's sitting down in a weird style, Igor's style of style with no table. Plus that odd smile and a scary stare. Seriously, he's like looking directly into your soul.

**Rex**: O-okay. Who are you and where the hell am I? _Okay, Rex…keep your cool…keep your cool. Is just an illusion. Play along and you'll be fine._

**?** : Who am I indeed? Confusion is a way of the living. Not knowing who and where they are might be.

**Rex**: _What the? That doesn't make any sense… _er…right…okay…er, that's sound…logical, Mr.…er? What's your name?

**?** : Ah yes, name. A word used which to nominate, identify, mention, and specify! To address one such as others by different calling and different letters. *Laugh wickedly again*

Is he nuts? Then again, the headache is already causing some major damage to my brain causing me to be delusional. Look at me! I'm talking to a man in a mirror!

**Rex**: Yeah, I get the meaning! I just want to know your name!

**?** : Name, I do not have one. But, if is for a purpose require me to be known. You can call me **Jester**.

**Rex**: Jester, huh? What strange choices of name.

**Jester**: Strange, yes? We are all strange people. You are strange, I am strange. Yes, it is indeed a strange world! But then, even the strangest things…aren't entire strange to what you see.

**Rex**: …I don't get it

**Jester**: Who'll get it indeed? *laugh wickedly*

**Rex**: Whatever! Sigh… So where in the bizarre am I? How the heck did I get here anyway?

**Jester**: Who knows? You may have come here under your own steam, yes?

**Rex**: That's just stupid. If I did walk here, what sense does it make for me to ask that question?

**Jester**: A question which only you can answer. Yes, in fact the only way to answer to a question: Is another question. *Laugh, once again, wickedly*

**Rex**: Okay, stop that. You are starting to freak me out. _And annoy me..._

**Jester**: To stop means to end one thing. Yet, another shall bring about one beginning and start again.

This is getting nowhere. Above all the things I could dream of. Why did it end up being a man in the mirror? That's freaking it, No more sugar before bed time.

Wait, is not even bed time.

**Jester**: Same goes for you, who shared the reality one must face. Yes, a new beginning. The same time where you, the lost feather of reverie. Flows passed the storm, and into the calm sea.

**Rex**: That's a scary statement.

**Jester**: Do not be afraid. As shall history will tell, all lies within Yatsugatake-Chūshin Kōgen Quasi-National Park.

**Rex**: … Are you on drugs?

**Jester**: Who knows? Who cares? Who but you, could tell?

It is official. This guy is crazy

**Rex**: Listen here, Jester. I really need to know what's going on here. And where is this place? Why are you doing in the mirror? Are you some kind of ghost?

**Jester**: This place is this place. It doesn't have a name. Or rather, it doesn't need one.

**Rex**: And you are still not making any absolute sense.

**Jester**: That is for you to understand. As so is the fated time.

**Rex**: Fated time?

**Jester**: yes, the fated time, my friend. Truly, is an interesting experience to witness such as yourself, to unravel the missing page of history.

…

…

Dammit. I can't believe this conversation with this dumb nut has been lasting for almost an hour. See, dad? Look what have you done to me?

**Rex**: So, are you saying something is going to happen soon.

**Jester**: Whether it is real, or whether it is not. I shall quietly wait and see to where it drops.

**Rex**: Drop on your own head! I'm getting out of here! You're pissing me off with all your crazy talk!

**Jester**: But where would you go? For there is none a hole.

**Rex**: See? Again! I'm out of here!

…

I've just check my surrounding before trying to get off my chair, and discover something which I could never expected... there is no door. Plus, I don't see any entrance or window or whatsoever.

…

Ooooh… so that what he meant by "there is none a hole"

**Rex**: …er, is there a door or something to like, you know? Outside?

**Jester**: Who knows? Who cares? Yet who but you, could tell?

…If I could just grab a hammer. I'm going to freaking smash that mirror of yours.

**Rex**: Fine! Then could you at least tell me a way out of here?

**Jester**: This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up. * Laugh, yes, again, people, wickedly.*

**Rex**: Dang it, Jester! Could you please once! Just once! ONCE! Cease with that really ridiculous, annoying, nauseating, non-English dialect!

**Jester**: Ah, anger. It keeps a person a straight mind by allowing one self to release tension and frustration.

GODDAMMIT!

**Jester**: The border will be weaken, when the final day draw near. The light shine at dawn and the darkness will roam the dusk. On the day itself, you will found out soon enough. Isn't that right, Rex Darkmoon?

**Rex**: Shutdap! I am piss off as it is… I'm not going to hear your- wait! Did you just mention my name?

**Jester**: For now, you must rest. Rest 'till the day the book will embark on the ashes which was once dread

**Rex**: Don't change the subject! How in the blaze did you know my name?

**Jester**: Do not worry. As time shall tell, we will soon meet again.

**Rex**: Don't make me use my fist up y- !

What on earth… I feel… so sleepy…

My body suddenly feels fatigued as I am sitting down on a cheapskate chair. My vision begun to blur so goes for my eyes are heavy; I can feel my soul is separating from my body.

The last thing I could see is Jester was smiling.

**Jester**: Remember the words, Darkmoon. For it is your choices, to change the fate once was sealed.

…Change…change what... damn, I so dead beat that I couldn't even talk at all…

**Jester**: Be prepare for the unseen consequents.

Shit… I'm losing it…

**Jester**: Until then… farewell.

…

* * *

**Rex**: JOLLY OL' SCOUTISH! I'M FINALLY OUT!

AS I shout my lungs out with those words, the sense came in a hurry through a traffic jam that puts me in a state of shock when I discover my surrounding: Yup, I'm back at reality, in the classroom. Except everyone is watching me like I'm some sort of outrageous wildcat, standing high, pointing my finger to the sky.(Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, anyone?)

**Rex**: Err…devil taunt my way. *sweat drop*

**Mr. Wesker**: I see we have a volunteer!

**Rex**: Wait, halt, stop, what? Volunteer?

**Mr. Wesker**: Why, our little experiment of course! Surely you raise you hands up to be proved the class you are brave enough to accept the challenge by becoming a research human guinea pig.

**Rex**: G-Guinea pig? Wait, I didn't-

**Mr. Wesker**: Come out front and stand proud of yourself! Everyone should follow a good example from the boy for his love in sciences! Give him a big clap, class!

*the entire class applauds while still laughing*

Sigh… how the hell does this bestow upon the poor innocent me?

**Edward**: Dude, I have never wanted to say this, but… is been nice to know you while it last

**Rex**: Pike off

* * *

Oh dear sweet merciful of Jesus, it sure really hurt in a lot of sense! I must be glad I just done my prayer before heading to oblivion forever!

I'm not even going describe about the experiment, because is too damn friggin excruciating to remember!

**Edward**: The lord must have favored you! The lad still lives!

**Rex**: STFU! Is not even funny to begin with! Agh, my poor eyes…

**Edward**: Who's the smart one to tried and dose off in the middle of class. Seriously, is not even 10 seconds, you jump up in the air and begun to cosplaying as Kamina.

**Rex**: Seriously shut it, Ed…How was I suppose-

…hold on.

**Rex**: Skip back a bit. 10 seconds?

**Edward**: yeah, I did said 10 seconds

**Rex**: That can't be right…I was out for at least 30 minutes!

**Edward**: if it were 30 minutes, Mr. Wesker's class would be over by then. He's only having 1 session with us and he would have notice you by then. So how do you explain that?

He's got a point there. But if that is true, did the time just stop around me when I was sleeping or am I just mistaken?

**Rex**: Hmm…how strange.

**Edward**: Pssh… you're the strange one. Earth to blockhead, you're not daydream again, are you?

**Rex**: As the matter of fact, I did had a weird dream just now.

**Edward**: Really? What is it?

**Rex**: There was this total psycho, who doesn't have a name and he decided to call himself: Jester, talking to me in the mirror moreover pretending to be a rip-off of Igor except he's much more annoying. He'd keep notching me this stupid poetry or some meaningless English dialect, and laugh too immaturely. I'm not even sure to count this as a nightmare or a hallucination.

**Edward**: ...Oh!

**Rex**: That was a long pause. You don't believe me?

**Edward**: No! No! Of course I believe you! ... _Poor guy, the headache and Mr. Wesker's experiment must have gone too far on him. _

**Rex**: … _What a lousy liar._

**Edward**: Well, all in goodwill holidays start tomorrow… So, yeah baby!

**Rex**: yeah… and so is my flight…

**Edward**: Nagano, right? Lucky bastard… not many parents would send their own son all the way to Japan from Malaysia during holiday.

**Rex**: Sigh… I don't really want to go. I rather stay at home, relax and play some video games.

**Edward**: You're so boring. People would kill for a ticket to Japan, and you say you rather stay home. Wanna switch?

**Rex**: Dream on, foo

**Edward**: Speaking of games, I found this really interesting old shooter call: Project Shrine Maiden, otherwise known as "Touhou",. Ever heard of it?

**Rex**: Nope, I'm more interested in modern games like Bioshock, COD Modern Warfare, Half-Life, F.E.A.R, Final Fantasy, God of War, Resonance of Fate, Starcraft, Metal Gear Solid, Metro 2033, Ninja Gaiden… need I go on?

**Edward**: I get the message, but this game I got isn't so bad. The insane difficulty, the music, background, spell and the art of the girls look great too. And it works on any machine stronger than a calculator.

**Rex**: Go on.

**Edward**: Well, they have fan anime video and doujin too. You be surprise how many people actually love it! But I'd just come across and downloaded it yesterday so I don't know much of the details.

**Rex**: I'm sure is just some backwater anime. Besides, if it were great, why have I not seen it in the stores?

**Edward**: That's because this game is free! Which dumb seller would want to put a free game up in their store and gain nothing?

**Rex**: And the reason because is free would likely be the producer aren't doing a good job at-

**Edward**: Okay, okay, whatever! You don't need to be such a critic's reviewer

**Rex**: I have my principal.

**Edward**: However, you should give it a shot! It could change your point of view after you tried it out!

**Rex**: No, thanks. There is too much in hand for me now, I'm not even done with Alan Wake and Dragon Age yet.

**Edward**: Alright, but you'll be missing out something good such as this.

**Rex**: Don't worry; I got no remorse of what I say.

…

Why do I suddenly have an uneasy feeling I'll gonna regret it soon?

* * *

And... is finally night, tomorrow will be a big day for me and my younger sister. Though both of us aren't that excited about Japan 'course my sis is a fan of Korea (Those Korea movie really gotta stop). I'm more of a fan of American.

**Dad**: All packed up, son? *while reading newspaper*

**Rex**: yup. Sigh… but do I really have to go?

**Dad**: Of totally course. You know your mom and I couldn't just leave you and your sis in the house while we're out oversea at work.

**Rex**: Dad… I'm already 17; I'm perfectly capable of taking of myself. Plus, I can take care of the house AND play video games at the same time.

**Dad**: The more reason to send you off. Those video games' are going to fry your brain to nothingness if it continues to goes on.

**Rex**: And speaking of brain, I'm not yet paid back what you've did yesterday, pop.

**Dad**: Whoa, what a loving moon~

**Rex**: Stop trying to change the subject!

And so the nights shift along the way… by the next morning, I'll be going off to Nagano

To be honest, the only time I had fun is when I'm with my family. Is embarrassing to admit it, but I wish my days will continue on like this, other than fantasy stuff, of course.

My family are equally important to me, so...

No matter what'll happens, my memory will stay with them, even if shall I one day disappear from this world …

* * *

To be Continue...

* * *

**Footnotes: **

"**Nabu": **The god of wisdom and writing, worshipped by Babylonians as the son of Marduk and his consort, Sarpanitum, and as the grandson of Ea.

"**Yama": **The judge of the dead in Buddhism and Chinese mythology. Although ultimately based on the god Yama of the Hindu Vedas, the Buddhist Yama has developed different myths and different functions from the Hindu deity. He has also spread far more widely, and is known in every country where Buddhism is practiced, including China and Japan.

"**Mr. Wesker**": Not the Albert Wesker from Resident Evil, but rather have the same deity as him. A parody of what happen to Albert after Resident Evil 5 from Author's personal current "**Crossover**" project

"**Jester's Personality**": A combination of Cheshire cat and The Joker. But somehow went horrible wrong with the Author fail in creating such a character.

"**Nagano": **the capital city of Nagano Prefecture, is located in the northern part of the prefecture near the confluence of the Chikuma and the Sai rivers, on the main Japanese island of Honshū.

"**Touhou/Project Shine Maiden": **If you have no idea what's this, why on earth are you reading this fic?

(PS: Any word are not display by the Author, please use Wikipedia)

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Phew…Finally done.

This is actually harder and longer than I could even imagine. But for the sake of the supporters, I shall endure!

Now then, the second prologue is complete which leaves 2 more to go. After that, I must pay more attention to the Touhou character and try to catch their personality and choices type of dialogs

Well, you should guess the next prologue will be at… **NAGANO**! ( Check Wiki, it has connection with Touhou)

Until then, stay tune for more~

Wait, no, not yet.

REVIEWS PLEASE! ME LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE GOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Okay, NOW bye!


	3. Day 3: Destination

Wednesday, 2010/6/11

AirAsia Airport…

Is busy as usual, the coming and going of many flight plane.

Completely pack with either foreign visitors or local people, dividing between: British, Indian, Russian, Chinese, Arabia, Greek, Australian, Atlantics (?) and many more.

At the same time, plane Airbus A673 had taken off… the coordinates for its arrival at… Nagano.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Day 3**

**Destination**

**

* * *

**

**Rex's **POV

Today's the day I head for Nagano.

Man, this suck… why must my parent have to accept an oversea job and ditch us away in Japan? I could be at home watching world cup (2010 in African) or at least playing video games, but nooooo….

In fact, I still haven't learned any Japanese language yet! How am I supposed to communicate with the people there?

Well, at least my sister knows a little bit of their language and is a good thing too, because I'll let her do all the talking while I just stand there, listening to music, pretending, stare and shut up.

**Rex:** Agh, sigh… Why are we doing this? I wanna play Dragon Age…

**Sister:** Suck it up, bro. You'd know Mom and Dad are giving us an opportunity to visit a foreign country on our own because they believe we are old enough to travel the world by ourselves.

**Rex:** The PS3 is consider a world to me

**Sister:** You're such an idiot.

**Rex:** Is that even a way to talk to your own brother?

**Sister:** Naturally, I think so.

**Rex:** Ladies and gentlemen: My SISTER.

**Sister:** Thank you, thank you.

Sigh… why am I wasting my breath and time talking to her? My sister's sarcasm rate knows no boundary at all.

**Stewardess:** Would you like anything to drink, miss?

**Sister**: Yeah, I would like to have a glass of mango juice, please.

**Stewardess**: And you, sir?

**Rex**: Yes, I shall have a glass of Scotch wisky, shimmer with blender curaçao and mixture of Diamond Fizz. A little fix with petrol oil and some color sugar, plus a small squishy acidified lemon for touch up. Do add a little gleam of salt and rat poison if you could.

**Stewardess**: …um…

**Sister**: Make it 2 glasses of mango juice, please.

**Stewardess**: C-Certainly!

And with that, the stewardess quickly went off as if she was glad to finally get away from some guy whose mind might have got knocked against a tank (Me!).

**Sister**: Why did you do that? *Glare*

**Rex**: I'm bored

**Sister**: Then go read a newspapers' or something! Don't go scaring people off like that!

**Rex**: Oh, okay.

**Sister**: Sigh… I really need to do some thinking on whether or not we're actual siblings in blood…

I took the newspapers' and flip the pages rapidly to check anything interested me

There was news on several things such as:

"Today's world cup 2010 match will be South Africa versus Mexico at 10.00am and Uruguay versus France at 2.30pm"

"North and South Korea are still fighting over the sinking of the warship"

"Car accident has cause 11 dead and 70 injure"

"Natural Disasters are occurring more than normal as expected since last year."

"Rumors to have discovered a missing border connected to an alternate dimension. No further details has been notified"

"2 sisters reunited after 18 years in checkout counter"

"Man struck by lightning faces battery charge" (?)

"Police had begin campaign to run down jay walkers"

"Blind people are seeing their way to the eye doctor" (lol?)

"Miners refuse to work after death" (Sweat...)

"Man had been caught red-handed cheating on wife with chicken" (er...)

"New vaccine may contain rabies" (Shit!)

"Typhoon rips through cemetery. Hundreds dead"(O…kay?)

"Psychics predict the world didn't end yesterday" (…)

"Enraged cow injure farmer with axe" (WTF?)

And the crazy news goes on… seriously, what the hell has the world coming into?

I decided to glare through the entire the newspaper and close it before this nonsense gets to me. But before it happen…

Something caught my attention, totally caught my attention, similar to Johnny Bravo was too manly that he found out he was homosexual, Jimmy Neutron score a 0% in biology test or Louis of left 4 Dead found pills. That kind of attention, making me adjust my spec **twice** for it is something that is too big for me to handle. (Did I mention I wear spectacle? No? Well… now you know.)

Prepare for my self-narrative news talk…

" Tuesday, 2010/6/10, A man had reported seeing a dark flying figure roaming around the street of **Kampung Tunku** at 2.30am, Tuesday morning. According to what the witness had saw, the dark figure had large parasol with it while floating on air.

The witness had also reported to have seen the dark figure vanish inside a hole with eyes in it.

The police are still remains under investigation of this matter. The head of the investigation team comment that it could be false information or the witness is hallucinating or a prank is in play, but will continue to look deeper into this matter.

It is suggest if anyone encounter this mysterious person, be advised to report it to the police and do not engage or make any contact with it.

Since then, there is still no sighting or rumors about it."

**Rex**: … have you read this?

**Sister**: The stupid flying mysteries flying ghost with a large parasol and vanish inside a hole with eyes? Yeah. The dumbest story I ever heard in my life.

**Rex**: Same! I mean, sure if he said he saw a ghost or alien or werewolf or vampire and such, but with a parasol? Vanish in a hole with eyes? Which idiot would believe this crap?

**Random Person 1**: Dude? Can you believe this? It's a flying ghost carrying a large parasol!

**Random Person 2**: No way!

**Random Person 3**: Yes way! I even heard it disappearing inside a gap with eyes!

**Random Person 2**: Dudeeeee! That's so freakin cool!

**Random Person 4: **Let's go and catch it on tape! Then we can upload it on Youtube! We will be famous!

**Random Person 5: **What an absolutely fabulous, like, coolest idea!

**Random Person 6:** Oh, oh! And don't forget to write down the credits with us in it!

**Random Person 1**: Maybe we can go shake hands with it!

**Random Person 7: **Let pose a cool photo as well, dudes!

**Random Person 8: **Let's do that too! It's cool!

**Random Person 3: **Dudeeeeeeeeee!

…sighs… Thank you, God, for answering my question…

Then again, not that I don't believe it entirely … it is just impossible.

Well, look at it my way. The guy could be drunk or maybe he's under stress or maybe he's mad to begin with, or maybe he's drinking again… wait, that's the same as drunk… or maybe he's being high.

Either way, it's still too hard to believe things like this will exist… hell, if it does, I'll be the first to meet faces to faces with this so call carrying parasol ghost.

**Stewardess**: Here is your 2 glasses of mango juice, miss. *hand out the drinks*

**Sister:** Thanks!

**Stewardess:** Will there anything else?

**Rex:** Yeah, where are my rat poisons?

**Stewardess**: ...c-call me if you need anything. *bow then faster leave*

That's really fun. And… my sister is glaring at me with those murderous eyes again.

**Rex**: Okay, I stop that now. * Took out a pair of headphones and place it on my ear*

**Sister: ***grumble* *grumble* *grumble*

I search through my walkman to see what music interests me. And selected Chrono Cross OST – Time's Scar, done by Yasunori Mitsuda.

It is a really smoothing song. Kind of reflect something in my past. I do not know why, but I'm certain it does.

I don't know…why is the author making me say all those pointless narrative sentences?

**Man In Disguise:** Shut up, numbskull! Don't talk like I'm here!

Ignoring the broken fourth wall, I decided to lay my eye to rest for a moment. I haven't been sleeping last night because I'm too occupied trying to finish Dragon Age within 3 hours.

So, lights out people.

* * *

Third POV

MEANWHILE…

Somewhere in **Malaysia**, Street of **Petaling Jaya**. Why Somewhere? Because I said so!

**Edward:** Oh My God! You're right, my friend! The Touhou project are, like, totally awesome to pure ownage awesomeness

**Terry:** I'm right, right? Who would resist such a kick ass anime?

**Edward:** Just too bad, some idiot doesn't know how to enjoy classic cool thing like this.

**Dexter: **With what is saying, isn't Rex going outstation today?

**Edward:** Yeah. To Nagano, I presume

**Dexter:** Lucky bastard

**Terry:** Oh well, I was hoping we could finish the game project during this school holiday.

**Dexter:** We can do it without him.

**Edward:** Impossible. We need Rex and his brain to help continue the process of the story.

**Terry: **True, he's the only one with total psychotic brain who can think up all kind of fantasy fiction ideas. I meant it real, 'cause I swear to God that boy's head is like a walking mythology encyclopedia.

**Dexter:** The only things I know of Rex in his head are rock and stone cold.

**Edward:** Don't look down on him, the dude knows his stuff. I even found out he did research on making spell cards and successfully create one. Hell, I even found out he knows spearmanship!

**Dexter: **Are you serious? What's next? Giant Minotaur?

**Edward: **Who knows?

**Terry:** Spell card?

**Edward:** Yeah. Why?

**Terry:** But Spell card aren't rea-

SUDDENLY (Wow, which was sudden, ain't it?), a small yet unstable earthquake occur. Sending the gang into a state of shock. Don't worry, the magnitude aren't that big enough to bring the world into chaos, building collapsing, tsunami, volcano eruption or dog flying in mid-air.

**Dexter:** Wowie shit tzu!

**Terry:** sigh… another earthquake. Is been going on a lot lately.

**Dexter:** It marks the 25th since last month.

**Edward:** Earthquake in Malaysia? That's crazy.

**Terry:** Exactly. There weren't any in this country for more than 50 years. So why now?

**Dexter:** Not just Malaysia. Other countries are experiencing the same problem. Those like Chile which went through a 8.8 magnitude and had lasted for 90 seconds or more. Then a 6.9-magnitude offshore earthquake struck approximately 300 kilometers southwest of, and less than 90 minutes.

**Terry: **If I remember correctly, separate earthquake of magnitude 6.3 occurred in Salta, Argentina. Yet it wasn't the end of it, the latest one was on May 3, which an earthquake magnitude 6.4 struck off Biobío, Chile, at the epicenter.

**Dexter:** Then there's Haiti's earthquake, was the most catastrophic earthquake I heard and was the first earthquake in 2010 since it started to where we having the problem now. Even worst, it had already caused 230,000 deaths in that country.

**Edward:** No shit?

**Dexter: **Millions had suffered since that incident. And the damages in the area are several. The people even forced to sleep on the streets and there are many chaoses going on, including those damn looters.

**Edward:** But the United Nations had taken the first response launched fund-raising efforts, as well as sending search and rescue teams, right?

**Dexter:** Many countries did too. Even so, the whole event isn't going too well. The Haitian government officially called off the search for survivors, and most search and rescue teams began to prepare to leave the country, but on 8 February 2010, survivors were still being discovered.

**Terry: **You're talking about Evan Muncie?

**Dexter:** Yeah, well, that's one of them. There are even the ten Baptist missionaries case. Which if I remember right enough, led by Laura Silsby.

**Terry: **She the one tries to smuggle the children out of Haiti!

**Edward:** But they were rescuing orphaned children. What's wrong with that?

**Dexter: **Say her! The investigator found out more than 20 of the children had been taken from their parents after they were told the children they would have a better life in America!

**Edward:** Son of a…

**Dexter:** Out of topic. These earthquakes already caused a major problem in Cuba, Algeria, Kaohsiung, Sumatra, etc, etc. Now, is freaking happening all over the damn place!

**Terry:** How strange. There's something causing this earthquake to occur?

**Dexter:** According to the geologists, they state it more likely to the sudden release of energy in the Earth's crust that creates **Seismic waves** from the currently unstable core of the earth. But they still could not know what's with the frequent earthquakes 'till now.

**Edward:** Bad omen, perhaps?

**Dexter:** I don't believe in superstitions.

**Edward:** You may never realize, true?

**Terry:** Either way, I sure hope there won't be any more soon.

**Dexter:** I'm guessing you guys still haven't heard about the alternate border rumor, aye?

**Edward:** No. Do you?

**Dexter:** Oh, just listen to this!

…

* * *

It was an intentionally interruption. Wouldn't want to ruin the fun, right? But I'm guessing most of you reader knows what's it about.

Now, after a speedy forward of event due to the laziness of the Author. We return to our lovable, emo, attitude problem, sleepy, self-respect, and pain in the ass protagonist arriving at Nagano's airport. Going through the main custom of confirming passport, examination of luggage, and search for possible nuclear bomb carrying psycho.

**Rex'** POV

Airport Terminal, 8.23pm (Japan's time zone)

**Rex:** What the heck? It's night already! How damn long did it take to even get here? And I thought I could check out the place a little then write a report back to our parents, telling them how boring it is. Hoping they would send us home early.

**Sister: **What if is NOT boring?

**Rex:** a little white lie would hurt.

**Sister:** Sigh… stop whining, grabs your stuff and move your ass. We taking a cab before it get dark.

* * *

So now here I am, inside the cab, looking outside the window to the street and environment of Japan. Waiting my whole 50 years lifespan to arrive at our assigned hotel.

I gotta admit though, Nagano seems…pretty nice ( I would use a better word, if only this isn't the best word I can think of). Especially at night. The cold wind breeze, the building's light the dark cover area, the peaceful silent in the street, and- oh, look! Cake!

Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, the peaceful silent, then the lovely illuminating moon. Even there's a flying woman moving about the starry sky. Yes…is indeed very-!

**Rex:** What the Maplestory! Flying Woman?

**Sister:** Hey, Rex! We almost there!

**Rex:** Huh? What? We're here already?

I look outside the window despite what I had seen just now (5 seconds ago). The sign says: **Buena Vista** **Hotel** (Surprisingly I can read it even though is written in Japanese. Oh wait; there is a huge English word there. Never mind)

It is a real big building, the type of a working company, tall and simple. Yet, difficult to describe. Is situated opposite the city's memorial park, but there is all my word can express.

**Rex:** Wow, cool. That's just a word of manner. Not a compliment.

**Sister:** Oh come on now, you have to admit is great looking hotel.

**Rex:** Right…er…Hey, sis. There was…something unusual just now, up in the sky. Did you notice?

**Sister:** Now, now, brother. I know the trip was slightly too long and you are exhausted. We're almost there, so endure a little bit more then you can go ahead and continue your fantasy dream.

**Rex:** But I swear I did- Never mind. Forget it.

Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm too tired 'till I begun to imagine things. Sigh… I really need to stop that or I start to befall like that mad man (on crack) who believes he had seen a ghost carrying a large parasol.

**Driver:** Here we are, sir and miss! **Buena Vista Hotel Nagano**! First timer, funny faces?

Right…I notice this dude knows English. Save us the trouble of having difficulty speaking.

**Sister:** Soft of…

**Driver: **hey, hey, hey funny face! Then as a resident and localist here, I am grateful to say, welcome to Nagano!

**Rex:** Yeah, sure. Thanks

**Driver:** Not often we get foreign visitor such as Taiwanese to our land.

**Rex:** We're Chinese…

**Driver:** Right, right. Chinese. Same thing

There's a big different between a Taiwanese and a Chinese, Mr…

**Driver:** Well then, care to hear some fun fact local best tours around?

**Sister:** Sure.

**Driver:** Alright, now first. There's a great tourist place to look such as our country famous for the Zenkō-ji. A really old 7th century Buddhist temple. But I'm sure you youngster wouldn't be interested in seeing old antique place like that, right?

Well quick to judge…

**Driver: **The historic site of the Battles of Kawanakajima has been retained was parkland, with a municipal museum of the history of the Zenkoji plain. Bet is something you ought to check it.

**Rex:** Okay…

**Driver:** And to the north of the city is the village of lizuna. Quite popular destination in both summer and winter! There is even an Olympic ski resort, campsite, onsen, 10 ponds, and a freaking mountain slide ride!

**Rex:** Hey, cool. But is summer, so ski resort is out of the question.

**Driver: **Then**, **south of the downtown core, in Shinano, Mt. Chausu hosts the Nagano Chausuyama Zoo, an outdoor dinosaur park, botanical garden, and a huge ass museum of natural history.

Dinosaur park? What the hell?

**Driver****:** Next, northeast of the city is Japan's largest ski resort, Shiga Kogen, with the nearby Jigokudani Monkey Park. Very often famous for those damn wild Japanese Snow Monkeys often found bathing in its hot springs.

**Rex:** Ski resort again. In conclusion, most of the good tour spot are only perfect during winter. So why the hell am I doing here on summer?

**Driver:** Aw, don't feel bad for being stupid! Tell you what. I know for sure one place that will interest youngster like you!

**Rex:** Did you just call me stup- Screw it… So where is that?

**Driver:** The **Yatsugatake-Chūshin Kōgen Quasi-National Park**!

**Sister:** Never heard of it

**Driver:** Oh yeah, forget you kids are first timer funny face. Well, That there is a protected landscape on Honshū and it straddles the border between Nagano and Yamanashi prefectures. It has plenty of nice Mountain View look from. There's the **Mount Aka**, one of the largest view point of a 2,899 m. Also, the **Lake Matsubara**,**Shirakoma Pond**, and **Lake Shirakaba** attract many tourists 'till now. It is indeed very beautiful place! And there's more to it, but I recommend you check it out yourself.

**Rex:** …Alright, seems fun. I'll consider it out tomorrow.

**Driver:** Yup, I 100% guarantee you it is the spot to go to!

**Sister:** We'll keep that in mind. Thanks a lot again

**Driver:** No problem! Here's my card. If you need a ride back to the airport, give me a call!

So we got out our stuff, paid the driver the fees and enter the hotel.

I may really try out that park tomorrow. Helps get my mind of video games once in a while.

…

* * *

Third POV

**Driver:** Oh drag! I've forgotten again to tell them not to head near that place. Can't be help now, I'm sure youngster such as them won't bother looking around a boring old abandoned shrine like that. Whoops, gotta go. It's 10.30pm already and my wife is going to kill me if I'm home late again!

The driver took out into the dark road of the night where not a soul is seen.

* * *

**Rex's **POV

Well, this seems perfectly nice. Looks like I've really underestimated the Hotel well furnished and proper luxurious.

It is small, but sanitary. Not expected to a western style or so modern looking. The bathrooms are in great condition and feature bathtubs that are noticeably larger and bigger than what we found of. Two sets of bed and a cheap Sony class 720p LCD HD Television.

Not bad, not bad at all!

Sadly though, the bad side is as to no staffs in this hotel speak English at all. I even had hard time trying to get one of them to tell me where the friggin heck is the damn toilet!

**Rex:** Hey, cool! There's free wireless internet here!

**Sister:** Hey, don't go locking yourself in the hotel room playing internet the whole day, got it!

**Rex:** yeah, yeah, whatever

I really begin to wonder is she my little sister or my boss?

*Thum, thum*

**Rex:** agh…

**Sister:** What's wrong? Did I hurt you feeling?

**Rex:** Cut the duckshit… My head hurt all the sudden.

**Sister:** You must be tired, go to bed. Tomorrow you should feel better.

**Rex:** I hope so… I didn't come here just have headache and pain detachments…_ and hopefully not that insane man in the mirror dream again._

As I get on to the bed, went out of light from my vision. My brain began to run rapidly through the dark thoughts of the mind.

Soon, my reality of conscious fades away like the drifting of the wind.

…

* * *

To be Continue…

* * *

**Footnotes:**

"**Newlines jokes**": Some are real, some are made up. You gotta loves this mistakes in the newspaper.

"**Yatsugatake-Chūshin Kōgen Quasi-National Park":** As describe upon, is a quasi-national park on Honshū in Japan. The park includes the Yatsugatake Mountains and the surrounding lava plateaus: Tateshina plateau, Kirigamine, and Utsukushigahara. Check Wikepedia for more details.

"**2010 Earthquakes**": True story. Haiti and Chile the 2 main country which experience the devastating disaster. Almost a thousand had died. I pray for the soul of those who fallen rest in peace.

"**Seismic Waves": **Waves of energy that travel through the core of the earth or other elastic bodies. Result of an earthquake, explosion, or some other process that imparts low-frequency acoustic energy.

(PS: Any word are not display by the Author, please use Wikipedia)

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the late update. I was ill and had to be hospitalized due to a sickness I had call an "**Auto Immune Disease**" (PS: not AIDS, mind you). Kind of like my white blood cell is attacking my other cell. No idea what triggers it, but the doctor say it may due to stress.

So I went and took medication, type of suppressor and needed to stay in the hospital for 1 month (You have no idea how terrible it is to sleep in the hospital). Since I'm in the hospital, I can't touch my laptop for that particular time and couldn't write the next chapter.

Now, I'm out, but had never touches my laptop for so long, means I had lost interested in doing the fic. 1 month no laptop equal: no will in writing equal: no longer have interested equal: No idea equal: Lazy.

That was poor excuse.

Anyway, I started this fic, I must finish it.

I apologies a million time once again for the late update and to the upset reader who are looking forward to this.

Feel free to review, 'cause I really need more review, lol!

As the time approach, get ready for the next and final part of the prologue.


	4. Day 4: Peaceful Days Are Over

…

…

Yaaaaaaaaaawn…duh…morning already?

Sheesh… the hotel bed is so comfy; I don't feel like getting up.

Well now, that kind of thinking is going to get me in trouble. Simply can't wait to start a fine looking reality with some dark plot of slap to the face.

I just know today is going to one heckuva day!

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Day 4**

**Peaceful Days Are Over**

**

* * *

**

Thursday, 2010/6/12

The bright morning greet the earth and down to the plentiful residences of Japan. Kind of cheesy monologue, don't you all think?

Cut to the scene inside **Buena Vista Hotel Nagano** room, the one where Rex happily "borrowing" the hotel's internet and seems to be on MSN Live

Chat box POV

**Faceless Void has logged in**

**Hothead Heater:** Yo, Rexy! ^^

**Faceless Void:** Cut it out wit de damn shortcut name, Maria

**Rox All The Way: **look like every1 here. XD

**Light X:** Not quite. Dexter isnt online yet.

**Faceless Void:** Why did I bother joinin this damn room? I could b plying **Team Fortress 2** by now

**Light X:** Too much games is bad 4 ur brain

**Faceless Void: **U starting to sound like an old man, Edward

**Hothead Heater:** Lol

**Rox All The Way:** Lol XD

**Light X:** T.T

**Faceless Void:** Sigh… so whatcha all call me out 4? U says it was urgent

**Light X:** Yea, we're bored

**Faceless Void:** Ain't it a bitch? Cuz Im not ur clown!

**Rox All The way: **Hey, simmer down, boy. We're jus telling de truth.

**Faceless Void:** And like I said, I could b plying **Team Fortress 2** by now

**Hothead Heater:** O come on. Is it a problem hanging out with ur friends?

**Hothead Heater:** Besides, the differences it make that u r out oversea enjoying urself n we're here boring our butt out without u.

**Faceless Void:** Who mention be4 I was enjoying myself? Did I enjoy myself? Are u sure I'm enjoying myself? Well, technically…NO!

**Hothead Heater:** whatever.

**Faceless Void:** I've already had it wit crap living such as now. N it just bad when is goin 2 happen again 2day…

**GodOfJackass has logged in**

**GodOfJackass: **!

**GodOfJackass has logged out**

**Hothead Heater:** O.O

**Rox All The Way:** W

**Rox All The Way:** T

**Rox All The Way:** F

**Faceless Void: **See? Wha did I tell ya?

**Light X:** …

**Hothead Heater:** Does any1 know who that was?

**Light X:** Not a friend of mine.

**Light X:** The call sign say GodOfJackass

**Faceless Void: **Nhe/she is indeed a jackass

**Hothead Heater:** Don't be so mean

**Faceless Void:** Can't help it if I'm mean

**Faceless Void: **I mean, just look at this chatroom. Pointless yet personified.

**Faceless Void: **Well actually, a chatroom isn't a person so it's not really personi-

**Faceless Void:** Ah, I'm arguing with myself again

**Rox All The Way:** Does it happen often?

**Faceless Void:** Arguing with myself? It used to happen more often when I had this damn Sugar Glider running amok in my room.

**Hothead Heater:** What happen?

**Faceless Void:** U do not wan to know the rest

**GodOfJackass has logged in**

**GodOfJackass: **!

**GodOfJackass has logged out**

**Light X:** What's wit de dude?

**Faceless Void:** Beats me. My money's on he's into drugs

**Hothead Heater:** Speaking of which, u're in Nagano now, right?

**Faceless Void:** Yea

**Hothead Heater:** Oh good, hav u been to the Yatsugatake-Chūshin Kōgen Quasi-National Park yet?

**Faceless Void:** Some1 mention it before. I was about 2 go checks it out today

**Hothead Heater:** Great! Can help me snap a few shot pls? I heard is really wonderful on the Mountain View.

**Faceless Void: **Mountain View?

**Hothead Heater:** All of them~ ^^

**Faceless Void:** Wha a pain…

**GodOfJackass has logged in**

**GodOfJackass: **!

**GodOfJackass has logged out**

**Hothead Heater:** lol

**Light X:** …Could some1 pls block that call sign. It is starting 2 annoy me.

**Rox All The Way:** Cant do… doesn't have that function on my com.

**Faceless Void:** Is "!" all he/she could type?

**Light X:** I bet he's going to do that again in the next 30 sec.

**GodOfJackass has logged in**

**GodOfJackass: **BOWED DOWN TO ANSEM!

**GodOfJackass has logged out**

**Light X:** 0.0

**Faceless Void:** What the?

**Hothead Heater:** Oooh… bowed to Ansem?

**Faceless Void:** Shit! I knew Ansem is somehow mix up in this madness! Call the freakin keyblade! We may need Donald n Goofy to deal with this chaos once and for all.

**Rox All The Way: **Did u just gone retarder for a minute there?

**Faceless Void:** My fault. I just ate chocolate just now.

**Light X: **Retard jokes aside. Have u heard about the boundary rumor?

**Faceless Void:** no

**Faceless Void:** Don't care

**Light X:** Well, it goes with saying people have something or somehow went missing a few months ago.

**Light X: **Wow that was a quick reply

**Hothead Heater:** I think it was near some old shrine, right?

**Light X: **Yup. In Japanese tongue, they call it spirited away or something like that.

**Faceless Void:** N u believes that crap?

**Light X:** Dude! It was written all over the news paper! How could u NOT believe the crap?

**Faceless Void: **simply, 1st there was the stupid ghost with giant parasol rumor, then the damn frequent earthquakes, now u telling me there's an alternate dimension boundary?

**Faceless Void: **Come on. Even I had seen enough nonsense 4 the whole year already. This is totally ridiculous.

**Faceless Void:** What's next? All 3 in 1 package?

**Hothead Heater:** Careful… u may never know, right? Life is like a box of chocolate.

**Faceless Void:** Speaking of chocolate. I think I go grab another 1, so I be logging off now

**Rox All The Way:** What? So soon?

**Hothead Heater:** aaaaaaaw…

**GodOfJackass has logged in**

**GodOfJackass: **!

**Faceless Void:** And all the more reason to log off. The dude is giving me the chills…

**Light X:** Yo, stranger. Calm down

**GodOfJackass: **CALM? I AM CALM! !

**Hothead Heater:** U're nowhere near calm at all =.=

**Light X:** On drugs or something?

**GodOfJackass: **NOO! BETTER BELIEVE IT!

**Rox All The Way:** Then u high?

**GodOfJackass: **YES! HYPER 4 MY BRAIN! !

**Faceless Void:** … I be logging off now. Have fun.

**Faceless Void has logged out**

**

* * *

**

**Rex**'s POV

Yup. Have a break, have a Kit-Kat!

I truly love eating this stuff, however too much would be bad for my health. I get sugar rush easily.

**Rex:** *check the time on phone* 11.22 am… it shouldn't be too hot now. I think I head to that mentioned park since sis won't be back for awhile. Guess I just go on a roll for now.

…

But first, let's play Team Fortress 2~

* * *

It was blazingly hot and sunny in the land of Japan. The ultraviolent ray shines upon the innocence, blistering to all who stare toward wrath of the burning orb (Sun). Who am I kidding? Is sweating like wet puppy and I'm making pointless monologue to myself.

**Rex: **Bloody hell… is scorching lava here! Why did I wear a black long sleeved shirt and sliver one-liner trousers in the middle of summer? Is almost a thousand f***king degree!

(Note: **Censor "R" Us** rule over fanfiction! Or at least at the Author's workplace)

Wandering around the street while enduring the tormented weather is genuinely hard work. I bought 2 bottle of cold water and splash myself to cool off, but it STILL isn't doing much of a help. I almost give the impression of being an idiot, performing that stunt in the middle of public.

**Rex:** Let's reminisce what I remember… according to the cheap map guide here, it looks like **Yatsugatake-Chūshin Kōgen Quasi-National Park **should be located somewhere near the border between Nagano and Yamanashi prefectures. If I'm in Nagano, the main capital city, then it should be…south of this map then…

…

…

…

…

Forget it; my mind could only keep in check a maximum memory of 540MB.

**Rex:** Sigh… I guess I just go for Nagano Station, take a train and head south. I settle the getting lost problem later.

* * *

1.45 pm

…

Where the hell is Nagano Station?

**Rex: **Nature damns it… I should have purchase that 200 yen map with the complicated 10 full English pages instead of this damn 50 yen worth shit 1 page and make no sense map.

Sigh… it's going to hurt my pride but I suppose I go ask someone here.

Now there's a lovely lady who could help me

**Rex:** *approach the Japanese girl wearing a pinkish blouse and red stripe miniskirt * Excuse me, beautiful? Would you mind telling me where I could find Nagano Station? I'm seemed to be kind of a lost here.

**Girl:** Oh, Nagano Station? Anata ga koko kara soko ni iku koto ga deki masu. Arui te hokanshite saishono kakuwomigiwotoru. Dengenha massugu ni futatabimukau to hantaini watasuwonokoshimashita. Sore ha mawariga suru hitsuyouga ari masu.

*Translation*

**Girl:** Oh, Nagano Station? You can go there from here. Keep walking down, and then take a right on your first corner. Turn left then head straight down again and pass on to your opposite. It should be around there

*But what Rex heard*

**Girl:** Oh, Nagano Station? &#!$% &$? $G?#%&+C~? !&$^?AOP!$ +?&$#*? !&$&#&%O "1 BOOB&$^? #*!S4 !*#&%#*!(.

**Rex:** …So I head down here, right? Okay, Arigatou (Thank you)! *Pretend to understand*

**Girl: **Mondainai (No problem).

* * *

*Inside the train*

Damn it, maybe I should have asked her to speak English earlier. I wasted an hour turning round and round and round the alley like some tune up yo-yo. I'm at the edge of giving up already

Then shortly, I met the girl again and would you believe it? She knows to speak English! Finally, I manage to get here with her. Sigh… there goes my manhood because she was laughing at me due to the fact I try to hide the truth that I can't hear Japanese at all and went hopelessly lost. Damn it again.

Sigh… I hate my live…

**Rex:** I really ought to start learning their language now if I'm going to survive here. Is a jungle out there.

I'm exhausted… I'm going to take a quick shut eye now.

…

* * *

…

Are you having fun during this hour of peace…?

I hope so, for it will soon begin…

Tick tock, tick tock…

The time is ticking…

Remember your final moment from this day…

Remember the faces of this journey you walk along…

For it maybe your last, in this world…

…

* * *

W-what the?

I open my eye, aware of my surrounding. The echo reverberation of the railway moving throughout the tunnel and the cold silence of the inner train where I sat

This is reality, glad that's true. But that voice isn't.

**Rex:** Voice in the bloody head again. First it was some man in the mirror dream then some damn illusion last night. Now, is this shit?

Shit, it close to turning out like Kingdom Hearts…

* * *

I'm standing by the landscape of the mountains snapping a few shots with my favorite **Canon EOS Rebel T1i Digital Camera.**

**Rex:** The taxi dude was right! It is beautiful here! The clear azure sky fades the sea of depth and covers the area with shadowing mist. I can't feel a single heat from the summer at all! What a great place to sleep and relax!

If I am not mistaken, that's Yatsugatake Mountains.

According to legends here, Yatsugatake was once higher than Mount Fuji, but the Goddess of Fuji threw down and tore it down because of jealousy. Now, is leaving a peak of what it remains here.

Despite that, it has the most gorgeous scenery I ever lay my eye upon.

Of course, if you ignore the part where I got lost again at the wrong side of the city and had to travel back and forth just to find the place call "**Suwa City**". Miserly spending almost 4,000 yen which equal to **47 U.S. Dollars**, also equal to half of my wallet. Then I need to go toilet 4 times due to the expired chocolate cake I bought from the cheating bastard. Running into Yakuza for no particular reason and almost had my head put a hole through it. And finding the place was one hell, but climbing the mountain is the worst to come later on.

Skip to other than that? Yeah, it was alright.

**Rex:** Hmm? That's odd; I had never notice that single path before.

Looking from my view, I notice a small road leading into a forest. With the forest and the bush around it, I'm surprise I could spot something like that.

* * *

You can say is either my sense of taste for adventure or the stupidity of "curiosity kills the cat" phrase. I travel along the road to check out the unknown area to see any interesting picture to be taken.

The beauty of nature is what let a man experience God's work of art.

**Rex:** Sigh… I'm lost again!

At the same time, it was my blasted luck that keep screwing around with my poorly justify existence. Talk about bad Feng Shui…

**Rex: **If I knew this is going to happen, I should have just ignored my Hey-come-on-it-look-like-fun instincts and just go back home. Jesus…now what am I going to do?

And won't you figure it? It IS bad Feng Shui! The weather starts to turn dark and with what's comes with it, water droplets. Also better known as, **RAIN**!

**Rex:** Faggot! Why now?

I sprint while yelling pretty colorful words towards the sky, shuffling through the woods as I enter deeper and deeper.

I had to find a shelter fast before I catch a serious cold. I'm not going to spend my entire 2 weeks holiday being sickly helpless!

!

A church? No, wait. A shrine?

**Rex:** What's a broken old-fashioned Shrine doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Great, I really need to think a better logic than to sense what's going to happen next with this haunted place.

…

**Rex:** What the hell! Haunted with hungry ghost, zombies, and dumbass or not, is better than remain out here in the rain!

Somehow, my guts prefer to stand in the rain.

* * *

**Rex:** Damn it. Why must it rain on summer? I mean, sure, I like it rain on summer; But NOT when I am LOST in the middle of a damn forest!

I took out phone and needed to inform my little sister what's my current situation. If possible, try to call for help.

And it's just a bitch…

No reception

Damn you, luck

**Rex:** sigh… I guess I have to wait it out for it to stop.

Turning my head to check around the Shrine.

**Rex:** This looks like it has been deserted for years already. I wonder why would someone build this here and then not bother to take care of it.

I walk around for awhile to observe and chose to search what I never bother to search. A box in front of the Shrine would fit to have money but no, thank you.

Thought, the board had a funny spelling in Japanese. I may not be able to fully read it but I'm sure what it says here.

**Rex: **"Donations Please"

Well, which idiot would come all the way to nowhere and donate?

* * *

2 hours had passed…

**Rex:** If I play anymore games on my phone, I am going to explode! Dammit, is been f***king 2 hours! Why the goddamn f*** hasn't it stop yet! F***!

Talk about bad luck, with bonus of a lightning strike now. I'm starting to lose my cool…

I should have stay home and continue playing Team Fortress 2! How the f*** I agree to go visit that stupid park!

**Rex: **HECK! I'm getting out of here *stand up and begin to run*

*Smack*

**Rex:** OW! WTF! OMFG! TKBP! SOS! GTFH! DKB! WHAT THE HELL HIT ME? A WALL? *rubbing nose*

My hand was place on the thin air but I can feel a wall just beyond there. Is like an invisible border or something.

**Rex:** IT IS A WALL! * Focally examine it (if looking at invisible wall is what you call examinating)*

I couldn't see it with my naked eye, but there is definitely a barrier here.

**Rex: **This is getting weird. I better get the hell out of this place before something happen to me! I had enough problems for a day already! I seen many fantasy things like this and they are all bad news to the protagonists in the story.

Ignoring my contemplation, I quickly move my ass to abscond from the area and cut my way through the path with the heavy rain still pouring on my head.

* * *

Third POV

In the mist of the heavy rain, a single shadowy deity moving into the forest, where our dear Rex shuffle across in his way to the Shrine.

?: Hmm? I sense another human had passed through this path… I wonder who it could be?

* * *

2 hours later

**Rex**'s POV

**Rex:** MADE IT! I HAD FINALLY MADE IT OUT OF THE DAMN CURSED FOREST! AT LAST! YES! I AM SO NOT GOING THROUGH THIS PLACE AGAIN!

And Christ, is getting dark now. I better head back to the hotel. Don't want to leave my sister both worried and angry.

…

?

**Rex:** What now? * Rapidly touch his entire pockets*

…

**Rex:** Shit! My wallet is missing! I must have dropped it at that broken old-fashioned Shrine! What stupid luck!

The first thought came into my mind, instantly staring to the same path I got in and just got out

**Rex:** OH NO! SCREW THIS! I'D ALREADY SAID SO MYSELF! I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THIS PLACE AGAIN! NOT GOING TO RISK MY PRECIOUS LIFE FOR SOME STUPID WALLET THAT CONTAINS 66,700 YEN, A GOLDEN WORLD STAGE MEMBERSHIP CARD AND A PASSPORT!

* * *

**Rex:** sigh… I'm so living to regret this.

With day darkening dusk and showering storm descent in my way, I can only rely on my phone's light toward finding my way inside the obscure woods. Lost again…

Funny, how it twist the opposite dislikeness. First, I was scavenging a way of out here and fate blocks me from finding the exit. Now, I'm scavenging a way back to the Shrine and fate forbids me to find it.

**Clotho**, **Lachesis**, **Atropos**. What grudge did you three sisters have against me?

*Swoosh!*

Shit! They hate me more than I thought! The rain is hitting harder than **The Clash** hitting their guitar to the ground in their London Calling album!

**Rex:** Where that Mother Cursing Shrine!

*BROOM!*

**Rex:** OH, COME ON!

Now, **Thor** is joining the fun by smashing his **Mjöllnir** toward my direction.

Without hesitation, I bravely (More like brainless) crossing path with the lightning hit. I do not want to waste anymore time being afraid. Well, actually I'm more pissed than afraid.

* * *

11.47 pm

**Rex:** WHERE THE HELL IS IT!

Angered and Irritated. I continue to push my way into the woods with violent weather in bound. I just realize I could just come back and look for it tomorrow, but then my slow thinking had made me go half way through it. I can't turn back now.

With time flew like the river, something flew pass the flinch of hair. Check around the corner and could barely notice it.

If that's freaking **Jiang Shi**, I'm going to scream and run.

11.55 pm

At first sight of hope, fate decided to give me rest. The Shrine… had illuminant before me. My destination became clear

* * *

Swiftly searching the place, I knew fate soon turn into a bitch again who loves to slap me at worst possible moment. Why's that, you ask? Simple! She make me can't find my wallet now.

Isn't that being a bitch?

11.58 pm

Dammit, if my luck were to run into strange occasion of events, why can't it be bumping into cute chicks instead of down the loop stall up rain storm?

But apparently the author doing a fantastic job in making this fic not too epic

**Man In Disguise:** What did I tell you about breaking down the forth wall? Crew! Go fix it back up!

**Chris:** Sigh… on the way, boss…

* * *

11:59:26

**Rex: **Sigh… where's a wallet detector when you need one? Damn it, is getting late!

11:59:31

*BROOM, SWOOSH*

Shit, the storm is getting stronger. At this rate, is impossible to find it!

Come on, gotta keep looking. Look hard!

11:59:44

F***! My freaking passport! It weren't for the f***king passport! I won't bother coming back here!

11:59:50

*A tree fell out of nowhere a landed near Rex*

**Rex:** *Dodge* Holy Nipples! That was close!

The storm, this is no normal storm… what the heck is happening here?

11:59:57

Why is the ground shaking? Oh… crap

11:59:58

**Rex:** No good! I have to get out of here! NOW!

11:59:59

**Rex: **Oh darn, my phone! (Why am I dropping stuff so frequently?)

12:00:00

Friday, 2010/6/13

* * *

_**Fated Time…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Rex:** what?

All the sudden AGAIN, a huge tremor went erupted violently. Sending me off balance and apparently me slip and rushing down hill!

I managed to grab hold of something before I continue to eat dirt

Wait, I don't remember there was hill here?

**Rex:** Man, this is total bullshit… *swearing while hanging on whatever that thing is I'm holding

* * *

_**It is here…**_

_**

* * *

**_

*BROOM*

Worse is better off not told, the lightning strike near my position and burn my hand. Do the gods hate this much?

**Rex:** F***! What's next? Whirlwind?

A strong push of wind gust forward, holding myself with all my might to hang on. Sigh… me and my big mouth… Why is today being so nasty with the hooked up tragedy?

Unaware of what I'm doing, I notice something very unbelievable yet true. My phone date says here:

Friday, 2010/6/13

Friday + 13 = Friday the 13th

**Rex:** That explains a lot.

Another tremor happen out of nowhere and tries to shake me off. Succeed, I lost grip, and finally fell

Things doesn't look too good with me eating dirt

* * *

_**What trial shall await the history…?**_

_**

* * *

**_

*Smack*

Ow! I whack onto a friggin shrubs! Not cool, readers! Not cool!

*BROOM*

And another lightning strike. I'm dead

Oh great, that's a stupid hole right the bottom end of this hill. What wonderful way to end my life.

!

Is my brain deceiving me? Was that an eye in the hole?

*RUMBLE, RUMBLE*

Thus, above my head, a huge 700m long tree falling right towards me.

Well, is not too difficult, I can either drop to my death or crush by tree.

I'm been f***ed by both deaths from ground and above.

**Rex:** Sigh… this is the worst birthday ever…

*CRASH, BOOM, SMACK, SPLAT, ROAR, BREAK, CRACK or whatever other sounds that describes destruction*

…

* * *

_**The time has come…**_

_**The gate had opened…**_

_**The wheel of fate is turning…**_

_**Light will be shaded…**_

_**Card shall be draw…**_

_**Where will this tales lead…?**_

_**How will it begin…?**_

_**The Future is now…**_

_**Rose or Blood…**_

_**What will be in your hands…?**_

_**

* * *

**_

End of Prologue…

* * *

**Footnotes:**

"**Team Fortress 2**": First-person shooter multiplayer online game developed by Valve Corporation. It is highly addictive.

"**Censor "R" Us**": Parody of a company that commonly used in Fanfiction, provide in censoring vague words due to age rating

"**Yatsugatake Mountains**": Like the legend mentioned in the story. The Yatsugatake Mountains are a volcanic mountain range on the border between Nagano Prefecture and Yamanashi Prefecture on the island of Honshū in Japan. **Youkai Mountain** preserves the original appearance of Mount Yatsugatake before **Sakuya-hime, the goddess of Mount Fuji**, tore it down. In the outside world today, the remnants of the mountain can be seen as the Yatsugatake mountain range in **Yatsugatake-Chūshin Kōgen Quasi-National Park** between Nagano and Yamanashi Prefectures. It is a indication where **Gensokyo** might be located.

"**Suwa City**": A city located in Nagano, Japan. The city was founded on August 10, 1941, after the union of Kami-Suwa town, Toyoda village, and Shiga village. It is located on the shores of Lake Suwa.

"**Feng Shui**": An ancient Chinese system of aesthetics believed to use the laws of both Heaven and Earth to help one improve life by receiving positive qi.

"**The Clash**": An English punk rock band that formed in 1976 as part of the original wave of British punk. In their **London Calling** album, **Paul Simonon****, **the bass guitarist can be seen smashing his guitar to the ground.

"**Clotho**, **Lachesis**, **Atropos**": Another name is **Moirae** sisters in Greek Mythology. Also better known as the "**Three Sisters of Fate"**. **Atropos **is the olders among the three, who chose the mechanism of death and ended the life of each mortal by cutting their thread with her "**Abhorred Shears**". **Lachesis **is the second and was the apportioner, deciding how much time for life and a person's destiny. **Clotho, **youngest and responsible for spinning the thread of human life.

"**Thor**": In Norse Mythology, **Thor** is the hammer wielding god associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, destruction, fertility, healing, and the protection of mankind.

"**Mjöllnir**": Thor's personal and ultimate weapon. Best known as "**The Hammer Of Thor**"

"**Jiang Shi**": A Chinese vampire and reanimated corpses that hop around, killing living creatures to absorb life essence from their victims. created when a person's soul fails to leave the deceased's body, due to improper death, suicide, or just wanting to cause trouble. They may also be victims of premature burial.

(PS: Any word are not display by the Author, please use Wikipedia)

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

That's it! The all 4 prologue is over! Aren't you all happy? 'Cause I'm sure am!

Making prologue is no easy job, especially when you have to do all 4 part of it. I really regret putting 4 days to passed in that opening…

Well then, is going to be even tough starting now, for I need to read, study, act, control, imitate, and understand every Touhou character's profile, personality and spell cards.

Wish me luck, I need it…BAD… =,= (The Touhou Wikia contains over 1000 of information, my brain is going to overload by the time I reach 100)

'Till then, review and see ya all next chapter!


End file.
